When We Dance
by Eaving1989
Summary: A sweet little fic born of a lonely afternoon and a favorite song. Atton X Exile. Atton wonders why Falen is spending more time with Mical then with him, fluff ensured.Oneshot. R&R plz! Should be avoided by those with a low fluff constitution.


**When We Dance**

**Jedi-Falen**

Disclaimer: I don't so don't even bother asking

Atton sighed deeply as he watched Falen dance with Mical out on the floor. Her long black hair was delicately piled on top of her head, and the elegant ruby coloured gown she wore brought out the gold in her eyes marvellously. With his arm wrapped around her waist, Mical could hardly contain his excitement, covering it up with a delicate smile. The deep blue cape of Mical's dress robes swirled around the two bodies as they danced, and Atton could feel the jealousy bubbling violently in his stomach.

Atton crossed his arms, stopping himself from rushing out there and throttling Mical on the spot, and walked out of the decorated hall, into the sprawling gardens outside. It was Admiral Onasi's retirement party; Carth had spent most of the night dancing with Taelyn, the former Darth Revan. Atton huffed at this, How come the old guy got to spend this night with the woman he loved while Atton had to make-do watching Falen dance with everybody but him. He loved her and she knew it, so why was she making him suffer? Atton paced through the beautiful gardens of the Republic Consul on Telos, too distracted to admire the plants and sculptures; dropping down onto the first bench he found with a soft _thud_, his mind racing.

He had spent so long looking forward to this night, planning to spend it with Falen, but it seemed she had different plans. She had danced with Bao, Mical, Mandalore and some Republic soldiers she didn't even know. Force! She'd even danced with HK as a joke, the homicidal droid had protested profusely, claiming he had a reputation to uphold and that meatbag rituals were none of his concern. Atton sighed deeply once again and placed his head in his hands. He was too sad to be angry with her. Falen was a woman who could make her own decisions and was stubborn as hell. If she decided to love Mical and not him then there wasn't much he could do to make her change her mind, although he'd be dammed if he didn't give her up without a fight.

Atton clenched his fists; there was no way he was going to let that blonde little Jedi wannabe take away the one woman he had ever truly loved! He jumped as he heard the sound of heels coming in his direction. Clearing his face of any of the emotions that were tormenting him Atton looked around trying to see the owner of the heels. To his left there was a large white-stone statue of some long-dead Telosian king, which Mira appeared from behind. She was dressed for the occasion, a sumptuous long black gown with her trademark plunging neckline. What was it with this woman and plunging necklines? For once her hair was down and the flaming strands fell around her shoulders. Atton smiled slightly at her, unsure if she was the best person for a moment like this. Mira smiled warmly at him, her smile slightly knowing, and Atton realised she knew what he was doing out here alone. She walked closer and grabbed his hand, pulling him from his seat with little effort; Atton wasn't in the mood to fight her. Mira patted him on the shoulder before hooking her arm in his and leading his back towards the decorated function hall.

"C'mon loverboy! Cheer up. That Admiral Onasi has an important announcement to make".

Atton only nodded, he couldn't be bothered to answer, or even be interested. He let Mira lead him back through the gardens and into the hall. Looking around he couldn't see Falen or Mical and his heart raced. Where could they be and what were they doing? What was Mical doing?

_I'm going to kill that little blonde idiot!_

He could see Bao and Visas standing closely together. Mira laughed as she spotted the two,

"Who'd have thought that they would have ended up together? I've never even seen them talk!"

Atton laughed slightly and Mira shushed him with a sharp elbow in the side, Carth was walking towards the stage, people whooping and cheering as he went. It was obvious to Atton that Carth was respected by his fellow soldiers, some looked sad to see him leave while others were yelling endearments like,

"Get out of here you old spacedog!"

T3 rolled past with a platter on drinks balanced on his flat head. Atton reached out swiftly and snatched two of the flutes of bubbly liquid from the droid, handing one to Mira. She smiled at his and accepted the glass gracefully. Atton watched her suspiciously, this wasn't like Mira at all, she was never this polite towards him… what was she planning? He was interrupted from his musing by Carth, who had reached the stage and found a microphone. The older man was dressed in full Republic uniform, with many medals shinning on his jacket. His brown hair was slicked back, except for two strands that hung in his eyes. Atton remembered Taelyn complaining to him one day about Carth's unruly hair. The Admiral cleared his throat and the cheers died down. From where Atton was standing he could see Taelyn down by the front of the stage in a soft pastel blue gown, his height of 6'5 playing a major role in the fact that he could see over the heads of most in the room.

"Thank you all for coming tonight!"

Once again people began clapping and cheering but Carth silenced them with a quick wave of his hand.

"I really appreciate you all being here…"

Atton leaned over to whisper in Mira's ear,

"Geez, he sounds like a host from one of the cantina shows on Nar Shaddaa"

Mira snorted, being unable to laugh as she had just sipped a mouthful of her drink. For minutes the old man waffled on about his past and the Republic, Atton was drumming his fingers against his leg in impatience, was this guy ever going to finish?

"…For many years the Republic was my drive, my oath to the Republic was all that kept me going. That was until I met the woman of my dreams, Taelyn Mora"

The crowd whooped and cheered and Taelyn glared playfully up at Carth, who leaned down and pulled her up on stage beside him. Taelyn blushed profusely and Carth wrapped his arm around her, Atton watched the pair thoughtfully. Who'd have thought that Darth Revan would be blushing? Carth resumed his speech, turning to Taelyn as he did so

"Taelyn there is so much I owe you, I don't think words can fully explain it. So all I can say is that I love you with everything I have and…' Carth fell to one knee, and pulled a small box from his pocket '…ask you, Will you marry me?". Carth flipped the lid on the box to reveal a delicate gold band with a small chip of a green lightsaber crystal set into in. Taelyn gasped and stared at Carth dumbstruck for a moment. The entire room was eerily silent as they waited for her to answer. Her emerald eyes began to fill with tears and Taelyn dropped to her knees beside Carth throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yes! Oh Carth of course I will!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and claps, and Atton found himself smiling and clapping with the best of them. A small slither of hope formed inside him as he watched Carth and Taelyn embrace, if the former Dark Lord Revan could find her little slice of paradise then why couldn't he? Mira tugged at his arm, pulling his out of the crowds.

"It's too noisy in here loverboy, I can't think straight, too many drinks I think… Come walk with me in the gardens".

Atton laughed and offered his arm, which she accepted and they both walked once again out into the gardens. They had only walked for moments when they could hear someone sobbing over the trickling of the nearby water feature. They rounded a corner, looking for who was crying, and found Falen sitting mournfully on the bench by the white-stone statue. Her face was in her hands, chest heaving with every sob, Atton's heart writhed in his chest as he watched her. He looked at Mira who encouraged him forward with a nod of her head. Atton nodded in return and shooed her away with a light shove. If this was all some silly female joke than Atton was going to kill them both for putting him through so much as he watched Falen cry. Atton sat down gently on the bench beside her, placing a tender hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Babe?"

Falen looked up at his words, tears streaming down her cheeks. Atton wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and soothe away whatever was causing her to cry. She sniffled and grabbed his hand in her own. Her voice was a little croaky from crying as she spoke haltingly.

"'Mical…h-he told me he loved me, which I already knew, but t-then he asked me to marry him!"

Atton stopped dead as he heard this, what had she answered? For a moment his world spun but he regained control quickly. She obviously hadn't decided yet or she wouldn't be crying, it was now or never, he had to tell her how he felt.

"Falen you can't marry blondy, I won't let you".

"W-what?"

Atton closed his eyes and took a deep breath, finding his centre within the Force, if he was going to tell her how he felt then he was going to do it right.

"Falen…If he loved you like I love you then I'd leave and wish you both the best, but I know he could never love you like I do. He won't care for you this way; he'll mistreat you if you stay with him. I love you more than life and would give you everything I could possibly give you… I would keep you safe"

Falen was silent as she thought over his words. Atton watched her, fear creeping into his heart with every passing second. She squeezed his hand and looked at him, Atton felt his heart tremble in anticipation.

"I couldn't say yes to him Atton I just couldn't. I don't love Mical like he loves me…I love you".

Atton's heart leapt and he swept Falen up in his arms, revelling in the feel of her so close to him. Falen looked up at Atton grinning, love pouring from her golden eyes. Atton smoothed away a few remaining tears from her cheeks with his thumb kissing her softly on her forehead. Falen placed her hands on either side his face, pulling him down into a kiss. Atton put everything her could into the kiss, feeling her velvet lips move again his own was something he had often dreamed of, but never thought possible. He wanted to pull her closer, pull her within him and protect her from the galaxy.

They broke the kiss softly and sat for moments in each other's arms, listening to the music floating down from the hall. The music reminded Atton of dancing and a question bubbled hazily to the surface of his mind.

"Why wouldn't you dance with me tonight?"

Falen laughed slightly and kissed his quickly on the lips in reassurance.

"Before the party Mira told me that whoever you danced with last was the one you went home with' she shrugged smiling devilishly at him 'I guess I was saving the best for last"

Atton sat thoughtfully for a moment then jumped to his feet, pulling Falen up with him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close, his chin touching the top of her head.

"Then dance with me now"

"What about Mical?"

"Screw Mical…"

**A/N:** the Sting song, When We Dance, inspired this quick fic. I love that song and I had a spare afternoon so I thought I'd have a little fun. I hope you all like! I know it's fluffy but I can't help it, Atton's just so damn hot. Please Review!


End file.
